Naruto the Untold Story Prologue
by shiroikitsune9
Summary: Long ago Kyuubi was sealed by the 4th Hokage, with him gone a little fox was left behind. Her name was Shiroi who is destined to become the next ninetails but not alone. She has friends and family that will bring her to the light to bring her clan back...


Naruto the Untold Story

Author: shiroikitsune9

Prologue

Long ago in the Fire country, a village known as Konoha was born by the two great village leaders known as "Hokage". The village was enshrined by an ancient forest known as the Forest of Beasts. It was guarded year by year by the great beasts/spirits. Close by the gate to Konoha, there were 2 clans known as Okami and Kitsune. The Okami clan had a leader who is known to be a sun god to her land Nippon; she is known to be Amaterasu. The leader to the Kitsune clan was the great Bijuu king of all tailed beasts, which was Kyuubi, the ninetailed fox.

Several years later when Minato Uzumaki was Hokage to Konoha had a baby child with his wife Kushina. They were very happy with their child that they named him, Naruto. Minato and Kushina felt that their son will become a great shinobi to his village. A year later around November, Kyuubi and his beloved, Azumi, had a child as well. Their daughter was a snow-white furry fox with red eyes like Kyuubi. They named the baby fox, Shiroi, which means "white" because of her fur color. Kyuubi and Azumi felt like in peace, but they weren't the only ones, Amaterasu became pregnant and knows that her baby is a girl. Oki decided to name the girl, Usagi, which means rabbit because the time of the night of the full moon. At the night a festival was celebrated in Konoha, everybody had fun by seeing fireworks, drinking sake, eating dumplings, and playing with the beasts that protected their village. Suddenly Amaterasu had a sudden chill down her wolf-like spine. She stared at the moon, which tells her something terrible is going to happen; she wasn't the only one staring at the moon but Kyuubi as well. His tails swayed and his face was in slightly full anger. He predicted something that made him growl. That prediction was an outcast who is a blood brother to Kyuubi. This outcast is known as Koroi, which means black, Koroi is a vicious black/dark purple fox. He only has one tail, but even though Koroi has one tail he is equally matched to fight his brother, Kyuubi.

Koroi has came just how Kyuubi predicted, but Koroi only had some things to do which was to kill Naruto, Shiroi, and even Usagi though she is not born yet. Kyuubi did not want this chaos to happen so he attacks Koroi even though he caused the beasts in the Forest of Beast scared. The villagers of Konoha and the forest ran and find shelter to stay away from the two rampaging foxes fighting. Amaterasu walks to the zone of danger to aid Kyuubi, but Oki stopped her cause he does not want neither her or his unborn daughter hurt.

Oki: Amaterasu, please just stay in the village for me. I will aid Kyuubi.

Amaterasu: Alright, but be careful!

Oki: I will!

Amaterasu: "I better get Minato. Before it is too late…"

Oki transformed into a wolf with blue fur and a pinkish red design on the front of forehead to his back. He rushed into the forest until he found a dead end, which was a cliff. Oki looked from every direction.

Oki: They must have gone to a different location.

Oki had nothing to do but yelled Kyuubi's name to hear a roaring reply. Then out of nowhere, Koroi's gaping mouth roared at Oki, which made Oki a little paralyzed. Koroi was about to take a gigantic bite until a shiny light of blue chakra came to Oki's direction. Oki turned until he saw his friend Minato with an orb of chakra in his hand. Minato yelled the word Rasengan. The chakra orb went straight to Koroi's gaping mouth; it did verily any damage to Koroi. The only thing was that Koroi coughed up a little blood.

Oki: Minato? What are you doing here?

Minato: Helping you out!

Minato turned to Koroi's face. But Koroi was very angry that his yellow eyes stared at the blond-haired shinobi and the wolf right beside him.

Koroi: You foolish Konoha ninja! How dare you interrupt me from eating my prey!

Koroi was so angry that he said that he will eat Minato and Oki or any living being that stands in his way.

Minato: Crap!

Koroi was about to pounce on his prey until Kyuubi leaped in the air and attack Koroi by the neck, suffocating him. Kyuubi told his demonic brother to stay away from his friends but then the Koroi that Kyuubi attacked became a substitution. The fake Koroi melted. The real one was behind Kyuubi to kill him with one fatal strike.

But then Azumi leaped into the air and pushed Kyuubi out of the way where Koroi was going to kill him, but Azumi risked her life for Kyuubi and was fatally choked that her neck was bleeding out of controllably to stop. Minato and Oki were shocked to see what Koroi can do to kill but not just that, he killed Kyuubi's beloved.

Kyuubi was in tears when blood was quickly flowing around Azumi's body. Koroi didn't really expect this to happen but he laughed and said "Oh well…" Kyuubi became angry that his eyes were glaring red and his chakra went all over his fur like a cloak. Koroi blurred away like a ghost and said, "I will just let you destroy the village!" Minato and Oki tried to calm down Kyuubi from his uncontrollable rage, but Minato had no choice but to risk his own life to seal Kyuubi inside Naruto, his own son, in a life and death battle. Kyuubi's soulless body dropped and so did Minato's on the forest's ground. Oki laid in horror and dismay of Minato's dead body and Azumi's dead body. Oki turned his head and searched for Kyuubi's daughter, Shiroi. He luckily found her unharmed. She was curled up in a ball and was asleep. She was sleeping a an ancient shrine which was called Heaven's Shrine, where beasts can talk to the dead/spirits or pray for their family or friends to have a calm rest. Oki put Shiroi on his back and looked at her face. With a frown on his wolf lips, he thought in his head, that someday Shiroi will become the next Ninetails…

This is now the new era of Naruto…


End file.
